2008–09 Washington Capitals season
The 2008–09 Washington Capitals season is the team's 34th in the National Hockey League. The Capitals finished the regular season with a record of 50-24-8 and a team record 108 points, and they won their second consecutive Southeast Division championship. They defeated the New York Rangers in the first round of the 2009 Stanley Cup Playoffs 4 games to 3, overcoming a 3-1 deficit. The Capitals were then defeated by the eventual champion Pittsburgh Penguins in the Eastern Conference semi-finals in seven games. Pre-season Schedule/Results from capitals.nhl.com Regular season Division standings Conference standings Game log Full schedule, results, and recaps at capitals.nhl.com * Green background indicates win. (2 points) * Red indicates loss. (0 points) * White background indicates overtime/shootout loss (1 point). |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- ! colspan=2 style="color:#BF2F39" | Schedule |} Playoffs The Washington Capitals won the Southeast Division and qualified for the playoffs for the second straight season. The Capitals entered the 2009 NHL Playoffs as the second seed and defeated the New York Rangers in the 1st round 4 games to 3. The Capitals Lost to the Pittsburgh Penguins in the 2nd round 4 games to 3. Key: Win Loss Clinch Playoff Series |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes |} |} Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA= Goals Against Average; SA= Shots Against; SV= Saves; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO= Shutouts |} |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Capitals. Stats reflect time with the Capitals only. ‡Traded mid-season Bold/italics denotes franchise record Awards and records Trophies and awards * Alexander Ovechkin - Hart Memorial Trophy (Most Valuable Player) * Alexander Ovechkin - Lester B. Pearson Award (Most Outstanding Player) * Alexander Ovechkin - Maurice "Rocket" Richard Trophy: (56 goals) * Alexander Ovechkin - Kharlamov Trophy * Alexander Ovechkin - NHL First All-Star Team * Mike Green - NHL First All-Star Team Stars * Alexander Semin - NHL No. 1 Star of the Month (October 2008) * Alex Ovechkin - NHL No. 1 Star of the Month (November 2008) * Nicklas Bäckström - NHL No. 1 Star of the Week (Week Ending November 28, 2008) * Alex Ovechkin - NHL No. 1 Star of the Week (Week Ending December 28, 2008) * Mike Green - NHL No. 3 Star of the Week (Week Ending February 1, 2009) * Mike Green - NHL No. 3 Star of the Week (Week Ending February 8, 2009) Records * Mike Green – NHL-record 8-game goal-scoring streak by a defenseman Milestones Transactions Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Claimed from waivers |} Draft picks Washington 's picks at the 2008 NHL Entry Draft in Ottawa • Ontario. See also *2008–09 NHL season *Brett Leonhardt Farm teams Hershey Bears of the American Hockey League (AHL) and the South Carolina Stingrays of the East Coast Hockey League (ECHL) References Category:Washington Capitals seasons Category:2008 in hockey Category:2009 in hockey